The Unexpected
by The forgotten Auror
Summary: After a new girl at Hogwarts has come and reaveled herself, a teacher gets involved in trying to reck her life since he knows her secrets.....or is he really trying to win her over?


Diclaimer: Keep in mind these are J.K's characters.  
  
[This is at the end of the fifth year when someone reveals themself after being a new student at Hogwarts]  
  
Hollie straightened uo in her bed and took one last look at the others. "Proffessor Dumbledore, I um well I want to ummm..."  
  
"Hollie are you sure?"  
  
"I can't stand it any longer. I've lived with it long enough sir." Dumbledore shook his head while Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked over at Hollie.  
  
"Just remember what happens if you do."  
  
"I know sir but I'm sick of-"  
  
"Sick of what?"said Harry. Hollie resighed bent her head down and said,"Go ahead Dumbledore." Dumbledore got out of his seat walked up to Hollie and removed her ponytail holder and stood back. There was a spiral light swirving above her head then coompletely covered her face. About ten seconds later it disappeared. There was no longer just red hair there was red hair with snow white lighting bolts,5 of them, down Hollie's hair that were each as long as the hair's length. Hollie looked up and began to cry,"I'm sorry I lied to you guys but it hard to talk about. I should have told you especailly Harry." Her head turned towards Harry and there was a lighting bolt scar on her head just like Harry's.  
  
"What the heck?" said Ron. "I'm really sorry I should have told you early in the year. My whole family was killed when I was about 1 by Voldemort. I was sent to an orphanage but they kicked me out of the building because they thought my conditions were to weird. I'm the last of my bloodline. When I was Three I was asigned a gaurdian owl and I lived in the forest behind Howarts for the whole time till I felt I safe enough to come to Hogwarts. As long as I kept my hair up the lighting bolts in my hair and my scar would go away. That is why my hair is never down. You also might want to know that your past teacher Proffessor Lupin is my Godfather. I just never had the guts to tell anyone."  
  
"Well I think I shall leave you four alone." Dumbledore walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione then asked,"You could have told us and we would have understood."  
  
"Well I was afraid that you might hate me if I did. Plus I never wanted to have people always looking at me and talking behind my back."  
  
"I think now that we know the truth we all can be better friends," said Harry as he smiled widely. The four talked of the summer holidays and what all had happened in the dungeon with Voldemort. Hollie lay back down in the bed and said," You know I never knew my family at all. I always wondered when I was little if they came back till Torso explained that they were gone forever. I'm glad I have friends now!" Harry knew some things about his parents but it was hard to imagine what it was like for Hollie being the last one of her bloodline but he was glad to know that he wasn't the only one anymore who had been attacked by Voldemort and lost the people.The next day was the last day of school. Hollie was really nervous about ppl finding out what she and who she really was. As Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall Hollie stayed back behind the pulled back brown oak doors. Harry noticed she was shaking fiercly.  
  
Harry walked over and said,"Hollie are ya okay?"  
  
"No. You know that Proffessor Dumbledore is the only teacher that knows what I truly look like now! Harry I can't help it I'll get kicked out of school!"  
  
"Don't worry! Remember what comes around goes around. Now if you want to you can always dress up as a house elf!" Harry began to giggle.  
  
"Harry! That's not funny!" Hollie then slapped him on the head.  
  
"Ouch! You brat!"  
  
"Well! You started it!"  
  
"Now come on!" Harry grabbed Hollie by the wrist and pulled in her into the Great Hall. As sure enough the students and the proffessors looked over towards Hollie. There was several whispers in between the tables. Hollie and Harry took their orignal seats. Everyone's attention was turned toward Hollie till Dumbledore broke in. When he began to speak the students looked up towards the front.  
  
"At last a year has passed. Much has happened and yet so much more is in store for ourselves. I would like to thank the students for making this year a wonderful and enjoyable one. Even though we have had many scares of death in Hogwarts we have had triumph dutied by others. I would like to thank and honor those students today before we depart of Hogwarts. The first award goes to Miss Hermione Granger for her outstanding workmanship in welcoming all that has come to Hogwarts. The next goes to Mr. Ronald Weasley for his strong bravery in the face of death. The next goes to Mr. Harry Potter for when the unthinkable was believed to be not in touch seeked it and proved to bring back an item that was missed. The last goes to our new comer Miss Hollie Bradley," at that instant everyone looked at her scar. "who when others would not tell truth she stride to right the false tales and believed in her heart what others would not. I believe now that the house cup goes to Gryffindor!" It was now for the fifth year straight that Gryffindor had won the house cup and cheers were shouted while hundreds of hats were flung up into the air. Afterwards the students loaded on the train. Harry told the rest that they could go back into their usaul compartment. After about 5 minutes a person walked into the compartment. It was Cornielus Fudge. He handed a package to Hollie. "I recieved a letter from Proffessor Dumbledore today. I believe that these belong to you. Now if you don't mind to get a head start on the job we need a post here on the train till we arrive at the station. Are you interested?" Hollie looked down at the package that was a midnight black with white string. She smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Mr. Fudge you have a deal. Where at?"  
  
"We need you at the doorways by the drivers quarters. He's a little worried with all that has happened."  
  
"I'll be there in a flash."  
  
Hollie closed the door behind Mr. Fudge and walked over into the corner where there was a spare closet. "Excuse me." She took the package in with her and shutted the door behind her. About two minutes later she stuck her hand out and said,"Ummm do you mind closing your eyes. I'm a little embarassed about what I do."  
  
So the others closed their eyes while Hollie walked out. Before she could leave Harry opened his eyes and looked towards her. "Your a dementor!"  
  
"Ah well I didn't plan on telling ya but yeah I'm a dementor but a good one I swear. I don't do the kiss unless I have to. See you next summer. Please keep a watch out though." She pulled up her hood and winked. "Ya never know when I might be watching you." That was the last they saw of Hollie. They tried to find her in the train station but it was no luck. After they all said goodbye they went their seperate ways home. 


End file.
